Advent Magic of Children
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: What if Harry did die, and Hermione watched him die? Two years later, three unknown wizards come and Hermione must defend the world again, can she do it alone, or with some help? HHr RL GN
1. Prologue

This is my take on the last two chapters of the Deathly Hallows, making the next chapter the beginning of AU HP version of Advent Children. Yes, Hermione's wand turned into the Buster Sword, and I have yet to find the role of the boy version of Harry. When Ron and Ginny sing the Prayer, it's a mix of the movie version and the final verison.

Summary: What if Harry really died, and Hermione witnessed his death and carried him back to the others? Blaming herself of his death, Hermione lives alone two years after his death. But when a terrible disease comes upon, infecting only the children and Hermione and three unknown wizards come and look like Tom Riddle, Hermione must take the path of the hero once again. But can she do it alone, or with the help of her friends? Can she be forgiven for the loss of the one she loves?

Pairings: HarryxHermione, RonxLuna, GinnyxNeville

Characters belongs to J.K.Rowling and Marlene belongs to SquareSoft.

* * *

Advent Magic of Children

Prologue

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an all out-battle was going on the grounds of the school. No one knew was going on in the Forbidden Forest, a young girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes was captive, surrounded by dark robed and masked wizards. She watched as a man with blood red eyes and a boy with shoulder length raven black hair and deep bright emerald green eyes fight, casting spells at each other. They kept dodging each other's spells, which the girl smiled.

"It's over, Harry Potter!" the man shouted.

"No, it's not over yet, Voldemort!" Harry Potter shouted back. "I'm gonna save Hermione and get out of here!"

Hermione Granger continued to watch as the fight between Harry and Voldemort went on, but after a few minutes they stopped casting spells. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry, who was gasping for air, his arms bumping with pain from casting spells. Hermione knew what spell Voldemort was gonna use. She looked toward Harry, he was too tired to get way and knew what he was gonna use also. Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry stood upright, looking ready to take the spell. He looked toward Hermione, a small smile on his face.

'I love you, more than I loved Ginny,' he mouthed to her. 'I love you so much, Hermione Granger….'

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted, and the spell hit Harry in the chest.

Hermione watched as Harry fell to the ground, she broke free of the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles and ran to Harry's motionless body. Gently, she put his head on her lap, ignoring the fact that his body felt cold as ice now. Tears formed in her eyes as she held his cold, motionless body in her arms, thinking about how everyone else will take the news. Her wand, which fell out of her pocket, glowed and changed into a sword with a huge blade. Voldemort saw the sword and looked at Hermione.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you this since you saved me in the first year," Hermione said, stroking his hair. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Your 'love' died, by my hand, Granger!" Voldemort said. "He's gone, forever! No one can stop me!"

Looking over to the sword, Hermione somehow knew that was her wand. Putting Harry down, she stood up, walked over to the sword and put it on her back. The Death Eaters seemed to back away as Hermione turned around and walked over to Harry again.

"Pick him up, Granger," Voldemort said. "Let's show the world what happened to its savior."

"It's my fault you died, Harry," Hermione whispered that only Voldemort heard. "I'm sorry for everything……"

She kneeled down and scooped Harry's cold body in her arms. Following Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione only stared at Harry's body in her arms. Hermione tried to use to the sunlight as she left the forest, hearing a thousand gasps. A girl with long flaming red hair and bright brown eyes and a boy with shoulder length flaming red hair and bright blue eyes ran to her, ignoring the huge sword on her back. Ron Weasley and his sister, Virginia Weasley, stared at the motionless body of their friend.

"Mione, is he……." Ron whispered.

"He can't be, can he?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione only nodded, showing the body to all the students and teachers. The Death Eaters and Voldemort started to laugh, Hermione seemed to mad at the laughter, she gave Harry's body to Ginny and took out her sword, pointing it at the Death Eater and Voldemort, anger burning in her eyes.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "I'll kill you and avenge Harry!"

Voldemort only smirked, "How can you kill me with that, Granger?"

Hermione muttered, _"Avada Kedavra…."_ The blade of the sword glowed an eerie green color; Hermione shot the sword at Voldemort, then ran to him and sliced through his body. He crumbled to dust, a shocked look on his face. Turning to the Death Eaters, shaking in fear, Hermione fired the curse at them as well. Everyone cheered as Hermione put her sword back on her back. The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, walked up to Hermione, a small smile on her face.

"Miss Granger, you saved us from the Dark Lord," she said. "Thank you so much."

The next week, declared by the new Minster of Magic, was called Potter Remembrance Week, school was off for the week, businesses were closed, and everyone in the magical world paid their respects to the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The entire school wore black at Harry's funeral, Hermione stood next to McGonagall as Hagird carried the coffin up the aisle and placed next to the coffins of the previous headmasters. McGonagall gave a speech on how important Harry was to everyone. Then Hermione walked to the microphone and said, "This song is for Harry, and my feelings for him."

Music began to play as Hermione softly sang, _"I always needed time on my own. I'd never thought I need you there when I cry, and the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lay is made up on your side. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Ron sighed, he felt a pull on his pant leg, a young girl around four with short black hair and bright eyes looked up at him. Ron smiled, picking her up and listening to Hermione._ "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too. All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it Ok. I miss you."_

"Daddy, why did Harry leave?" the young girl asked Ron.

"Marlene, Harry left because he felt like he had to," Ron told his daughter, who was born in his fourth year by Cho Chang after Credic died. "He had to fulfill the prophecy, even though he knew someone really cared about him, someone like Hermione."

"_I've never felt this way before,"_ Hermione sang, wiping tears from her eyes. _"Everything that I do reminds me of you and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Ginny wiped tears from her own eyes, she looked over at her brother and her niece, who were crying as well, listening to the song. _"When you're gone, the pieces of my hearts are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it Ok. I miss you."_

From just hearing the song, Ginny knew Hermione loved Harry more she did, and sighed. _"We were made for each other out here forever. I know we were. Yeah, yeah! All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do; I give my heart and soul! I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me! Yeah!"_

Hermione looked to the coffin, decorated by a thousand bouquets of white and yellow lilies as she sang the last verse. _"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it Ok. I miss you."_

After she had finished the song, Hermione picked up her bouquet of white and yellow lilies and walked over to Harry's coffin. She placed the bouquet next Ron's, Ginny's, and Marlene's bouquets, staring the coffin, which encased the body of her friend and her secret love. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the ivory white coffin; she put her hands on the coffin. Closing her eyes, she whispered, 'I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry that you're gone…….' Ron and Ginny looked at each other, and sighed. They started to sing a song softly that no one heard.

"_I pray you'll be our eyes and watch her where she goes,"_ Ginny softly sang. _"And help her to be wise in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, when she loses her way. Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace to a place where she'll be safe."_

"_La luce che tu hai,"_ Ron said, _"nel cuore rester… I pray she finds your light and holds it in her heart. A ricordarci che eterna sei…… When stars go out each night, remind her where you are. Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace to a where she'll be safe."_

"_The light you have will be in her heart to remember her that you're her eternal star…" _Ginny sang softly. _"I pray she finds your light and hold it in her heart. When stars go out each night, let this be our prayer when shadows fill her day. Nella mia preghiera quanta fede cei…."_

"_How much faith there is in our prayer," _they sang together as Hermione lowered her head and cried harder. _"Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace to a place where she'll be safe. Sognamo un mondo senza pi violnza. Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza. Ognuno dia la mano suo vicino. Simbolo di pace, di fiaternit……"_

"_We dream a world without violence, a world of justice and faith,"_Ginny sang, staring at Hermione. _"Everyone gives a hand to his neighbors, symbol of peace, of fraternity….. We ask that life be kind and watch her from above. We hope each soul will find another soul to love….."_

"_La forza che ci dil," _Ron sang, holding sleeping Marlene in his arms. _"Desiderio che ognuno trovi amor intorno e dentro sei."_

"_The force he gave us is wish that everyone finds love around and inside,"_they sang together, not knowing a little boy that looked like Harry walk up to Hermione. _"We ask that life be kind and watch her from above. We hope each soul will find another soul to love…. Let this be our prayer, let this be our prayer, just like every child. Need to find a place, guide her with your grace, give her faith so she'll be safe. Need to find a place, guide her with your grace, give so she'll be safe."_

"_E la fede che,"_ Ron sang softly, staring at Hermione. _"Hai acceso in noi, sento che ci salver……………"_

Everyone else left, except for Ron, still holding Marlene in his arms, Ginny, Hermione, and the little boy that appeared. Ron and Ginny finally noticed the boy; Hermione looked down at the boy and wiped her eyes. The two siblings walked up to them, Ron was carrying Marlene on his back, Ginny offered her hand to the boy and he took it.

"Guys, open a bar café in Hogsmeade, and call it the Pott-Grange Café, or Potter's Heaven," Hermione said. "I'm starting a business called the Grange-Pott Delivery Service."

Ron and Ginny nodded, walking with Hermione to the village of Hogsmeade and staying there for the next two years. Harry's spirit watched over Hermione, but the surviving Death Eaters planed revenge against Hermione, waiting for two years for the right moment.

* * *

Please, R&R! X3 


	2. A Job Calling

The first chapter is somewhat like the beginning of Advent Children, but it isn't. The beginning starts with Marlene telling about the Lifestream and what happened two years ago, while this chapter tells about Earth, with a bit of the Lifestream and what happened over a few years. The outfits Ginny and Ron wear are similar to the ones Tifa and Yuffie wear, Hermione's outfit is like Cloud's, but the sleeve is the right side.

Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareSoft. Expect for Kad, Peter, and Lucius, they belong to me! X3

* * *

Chapter 1 A Job Calling 

_Earth, a beautiful planet. No one believes that could be more to this world, but they're wrong. Only few know there's another side of Earth that others don't know about, a magical side of Earth. The magical world. Though it's slightly similar to the muggle side of Earth, the magical world has places only wizards and witches can find and open up. A few muggles also can find the places in the magical world. Invisible barriers surround the magical shops and places._

_Something bigger protects the entire magical world, invisible streams of rivers called the Lifestream. Encircling the magical world, it gives life to the people, and takes lives of those who have died. Years ago, an evil man named Voldemort plotted to rule both worlds, but he was stopped many times by a boy who was part of a prophecy. _

_During his training at the greatest school, Hogwarts, there were many battles between him and Voldemort. A great war was fought against Voldemort and his army of dark wizards called Death Eaters in the boy's final year. For every battle, there was more sadness. In the end, the boy made a sacrifice for the one he loved so dear, she could save us all from Voldemort._

_But the war made everyone lose someone and feel a great sadness. 'Even someone I really love became part of the Lifestream.' It's been two years since that day._

* * *

It was a quiet day at Hogwarts; McGonagall was in her office, looking over some paperwork. It had been two years since the death of one of her students, the famous Harry Potter, she remembered how much it hurt young Hermione Granger, McGonagall hummed the song she sang at the funeral two years ago. Getting up from her desk, she walked toward a window and stared at the Forbidden Forest, the place where Hermione watched Harry die two years ago. She sighed, putting her hands on the glass surface. 

Closing her eyes, she cried to the memories of Harry, Hermione, and Ron came flooding into her mind. From their very first year at Hogwarts to the final battle against Voldemort. Her office door opened and a four year Hufflepuff came running in. McGonagall turned around to face the student, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Something's going on in the Forbidden Forest!" the student shouted.

Her eyes widened, McGonagall ran out to the forest, wearing what she wore during the battle. She had Hagrid's dog, Fang, lead the way through the forest. McGonagall had a bad feeling about what she was going to find in the forest. Fang led her to a large lake near the center of the forest, near the shore on the other side was a alter on a shine. McGonagall didn't know a place like this actually existed in the Forbidden Forest, she thought about what Dumbledore said about this place. She saw three boys with raven black hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking up to them.

They all looked up at her, she gasped and backed away. They all had crimson blood red eyes, just like Tom Riddle had, who were these people? They stood up and each pointed their wands at McGonagall, each shouting a spell at her. She was knocked into a tree, and looked at the boys. She took out a cell phone from her pocket and called someone.

"_Hello, Grange-Pott Delivery Service, how can I help you?"_ a familiar male voice said on the other line.

"Ron, tell Hermione to come to Hogwarts, if she can," McGonagall told her former student. "We really need her right now!"

"_Sure, Professor!" _Ron's voice said. _"I tell her as soon as I can!"_

After putting her phone away, McGonagall looked at the boys again. Each wore a Slytherin uniform, though two of the boys looked older. The youngest boy looked to be around sixteen, he had shoulder length raven black hair, the boy on his right who was around seventeen or eighteen had long raven black hair in a ponytail, while the boy on his left who was around nineteen or twenty had short pulled back raven black hair.

The two older boys wore what looked like uniforms from the Investigation Department of the Ministry of Magic; it had the symbol of Slytherin House. The youngest boy wore a Slytherin House uniform, though.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked, fear trembling in her voice.

"So glad you asked," the youngest boy said, bowing at her. "I'm Kad."

"Peter," the boy on his right said.

"Lucius," the boy on his left said.

McGonagall immediately recognized two of the names, Peter Pettigrew, the former friend of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort and hid as Scabbers for twelve years before revealing himself to Harry, and Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy, a former Slytherin student who tried to get Harry, Hermione, and Ron in trouble a lot of times. But why did they look like Tom Riddle, what's their propose? McGonagall swallowed hard and asked them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To find Father, Big Brother, and Sister, of course," Kad said, taking a two bladed sword. The handle was green and sliver, and had snakes on it.

Peter took a sword with a gun-like handle; the blade was silver with bits of green, two snakes intertwining on the blade, the handle was dark green. Lucius took a silver and green tazer on his left hand, they looked ready to attack McGonagall, but she held out her hand and a spear appeared in her hand.

She stood up and attacked Peter, but he blocked and knocked her to a tree again. Lucius ran toward her and punched her in the stomach, then tossed her in the air. Kad jumped up, lifting his sword and attacking her back to the ground. McGonagall laid nearly unconscious when Kad, Peter, and Lucius disappeared from the forest.

About an hour later, Hagird found McGonagall lying unconscious in the forest and took her back to Hogwarts. She laid in the Hospital Wing; the news spread about what happened to the headmistress of Hogwarts, the three boys, however, found no interest of the news. They found the hideout of the remaining Death Eaters, but when they saw them, they asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the leader asked.

"The same as you," Peter said. "To take revenge on the one took Big Brother and Father."

The Death Eaters smiled, they knew who these boys were speaking about, Hermione Granger, who killed their master, Lord Voldemort, two years ago. They talked about where she was now and what she was doing, Kad smiled as they talked.

* * *

The town of Hogsmeade was busy as usual, people walked down the streets, in the alleyways, however, were children around eleven to thirteen years old. They were muggles and half-bloods, on their arms, legs, hands, and foreheads were dark blurry marks. The people ignored them, though, since they were orphans, the pure bloods that passed them didn't even look at them. There was only one place that took in orphans in all of Hogsmeade, a small café bar near Zonks' Joke Shop. 

Two years ago, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made Potter's Final Heaven, or sometimes called Pott-Grange Café, it became very popular in the two years it was made. The café bar took in orphans that muggles or half-bloods, right now the bar was closed, on the second story of the shop, six year old Marlene Weasley was looking over a twelve year old half-blood boy named Denzel. Denzel had short light brown hair and light blue eyes; on his forehead was a towel. He groaned, turning his head to Marlene, the towel fell. A dark blurry mark was on his forehead.

"Well, Marlene, how does it look?" he asked her.

The mark was a disease called Geostigma and it only infected muggles and half-bloods from first years to third years, there was one adult the disease also infected. For some reason, Hermione also had a Geostigma mark on her body. All Marlene did was put the towel back on his forehead; Denzel was the only friend she had. She didn't want him to leave, he was so young. Downstairs in the lobby, Ron and Ginny were working; the boy that appeared two years ago was named James.

Ron wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a black sleeveless robe, black leather pants, and black boots. Hermione taught him how to fight without a wand, just by using his fists. In one of his robe pockets was a pair of black leather gloves. Tied on his upper right arm was a light green ribbon, it was there in memory of Harry, who died two years ago. James didn't understand why it was there, Ginny and Hermione had the same thing on their right arms, and Marlene wore a light green ribbon in her hair.

James wore a white short sleeve shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, over it was a black sleeveless robe with the symbols of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and he also wore dark gray pants and brown boots. He also had a light green ribbon, but it was on his waist as a bracelet.

Ginny wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath a light gray sleeveless vest, on the shirt was white lilies, on her waists were scarlet red bracelet gloves, she also wore sandy brown shorts and gray knee-high boots. Right now, Ginny was washing dishes; Ron and James were weeping the tables down. The phone in Hermione's room upstairs started to ring; Ron stopped for a moment and walked upstairs to Hermione's room.

There wasn't all in her room, her bed was neatly made in the corner, a bookshelf was on the left side of the side. Her dresser, which just had a phone, a couple pictures of her, Ron, Ginny, Denzel, James, and Marlene, and ads for the Grange-Pott Delivery Service, was against a wall next to the window.

Ron picked the phone up and answered, "Hello, Grange-Pott Delivery Service. How can I help yo---?"

"_Ron, hello, is Hermione Granger there?"_ the voice that cut him off sounded very familiar to him.

"May I ask who's calling for her?" Ron asked.

"_C'mon, Ron, don't you remember me?"_ the voice asked back.

"Yeah, I remember you," Ron said, smiling. It sounded like Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who tried to make his school a living hell. But why would he be calling for Hermione?

"_If she's there, tell this: 'Hermione, I have a job request for you. Meet me at the St. James Magical Hospital in London',"_ the voice said.

"I'll make sure she gets the message," Ron said, and then he hung up. Ginny appeared into the doorway with James and Marlene.

"Was that Malfoy?" she asked, Ron nodded and picked up the phone again. He dialed Hermione's cell phone number and left the message Malfoy asked him to give.

* * *

Just a few miles outside Hogsmeade, a woman with short dark spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes sat on atop a black motorcycle, its many engines shown on the back. It was Hermione Granger, the muggle hero who defeated Voldemort two years ago and witnessed Harry's death. She was checking all the unread messages on her cell phone, currently listening to the one Ron left. 

"_Mione, Malfoy called for you today,"_ she heard the message said. _"He said he has a job request for you. You have to meet him at the St. James Magical Hospital in London. McGonagall called for you, too. Get to Hogwarts as quickly as you can."_

That was the only message on her phone, so she turned off her phone and put it away. She wore a dark blue zipped turtleneck sleeveless sweater, on her right arm was a long black sleeve, connecting the shirt to the sleeve was a black shoulder pad, a demonic wolf symbol on it, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. Hermione had cut her hair short and spiked it; she put her hand on her right arm, and then put on the goggles that dangled around her neck.

As she got ready to ride back to Hogsmeade, something stopped her for a second. She looked down at her arm again.

It was her Geostigma; her mark was on her arm with her light green ribbon on her arm. She checked her sword, it wasn't actually a sword, it was really a bunch of smaller swords combined into one, and it was strapped in a sheath connected to the back of her belt. Then Hermione started her motorcycle, Fenrir, she named it after the demon wolf from Norse mythology because it looked demonic and she liked the demonic wolf. She started to ride toward the town of Hogsmeade.

On a cliff overlooking the town, a sword was placed in the ground, three motorcycles rode up to it. Two were on each side of it, the motorcycle in the center rode next to it and kicked out of the rusted sword of the ground. They looked at the town, Kad smiled. His brothers, Peter and Lucius, just stared the town as nothing.

"Hey, Kad," Peter said. "Is that where Big Brother lives?"

"Yeah," Kad answered.

"Think he'll be happy to us?"

"Not a chance."

"Don't cry, Peter," Lucius said, looking at his brother.

"Is Father with her?" Peter asked.

"Maybe not." Kadaj answered, his voice slightly lower.

"Don't cry, Lucius," Peter turned to Lucius, repeating what he said mockingly.

Lucius sighed, hiding a sob he nearly let go at the fact his Father probably wasn't with his Big Brother. Kad felt something and turned to his right, he could clearly see Hermione riding on her motorcycle to Hogsmeade. He smirked, that which Peter saw.

"Hold on," he said. "She's coming."

Peter and Lucius turned to their right and also saw Hermione riding Fenrir; Kad snapped his fingers and Peter and Lucius rode down to where she was. Hermione felt something behind her, riding up on her left side was a man with short raven black hair and crimson blood red eyes, on his left hand was a green and silver tazer. Riding up on her right side was a man with long raven black hair in a ponytail and crimson blood red eyes; he was holding a sword with a gun-like handle.

"Where's Father?!" the man on her left shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hermione shouted back, taking out her sword.

As she attacked, the man blocked it and knocked her toward the man on her right side. They both attacked her, but she dodged each attack, suddenly black demonic beasts appeared alongside the men's sides. Hermione skidded to a stop, the sides of her motorcycle opened, revealing eight swords in them, four on each side. Hermione grabbed one of the swords on the left and gripped each weapon in her hands. The men rode up to her, staring to attack, Hermione jumped from her motorcycle and attacked them.

Meanwhile on the cliff, Kad was on his cell phone, watching the whole battle against his Sister and his Brothers. On the other side of the line was one of the bodyguards of the President of the Pure Magi Restoration Company, Draco Malfoy.

"I don't care what you say!" he said, his voice almost chocking with laughter, then he calmed down. "Get me the President……"

Hermione sliced through the beasts and went back to her motorcycle, she put her another sword away and the side of her motorcycle closed, she rode up to the men, her sword lifted. The men deflected her attack, the long haired man attacked Hermione, his attack left a lighting shaped scar above her right eye and it also knocked off her goggles. He and the other man rode to a cliff, that when Hermione saw a boy with shoulder length raven black hair and crimson blood red eyes. Her eyes narrowed in anger, he must have been the one who set the attack on her.

The three men left, Hermione went over to her goggles, the strap was broken, and she knew she couldn't use them anymore. She sighed, Bill Weasley, Ron and Ginny's oldest brother, made them, he also made Hermione's outfit, her motorcycle, and her swords.

'Bill is gonna kill me for what happened to these,' she thought. But her mind went to the men she saw, and Ron's call. So many questions filled her head as she got back on Fenrir and rode toward Hogsmade.

* * *

Please, R&R! X3 


	3. Certian Feelings for an Angel

I'm always caught up in stuff, and almost forgot this story. Next chapter is gonna be fun to write! Ron vs. Peter and Ginny vs. Lucius. Anyway, sorry about the late update! Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareEnix, expect the clones, they belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Certain Feelings For an Angel

Hermione rode into Hogsmeade slowly since she was still riding on Fenrir. But no one found it odd for someone like Hermione to come in town, riding a motorcycle. She was the hero who saved the whole world from the terror of the Dark Lord.

Sighing, Hermione rode up to a small medical shop, parking Fenrir in the bike rest. She entered the medical shop, and seeing a woman with long blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes, smiled. Fleur Declour-Weasley smiled at the dark brown spiked warrior who entered the shop she and her husband managed. Bill Weasley stepped out of his office and smiled at Hermione as well.

"Mione, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"A little patch-up," she said, showing the lightning bolt shaped wound over her right eye. Bill mentioned for her to follow him into his office, which she did. Sitting on a bed, Hermione waited as Bill worked on her new scar, simply putting a bandage over it. Once he was finished, Hermione showed him her goggles and he started to work on them.

"You've become reckless, Hermione," he said, putting a new, stronger strap on the goggles.

"It's not my fault," she said, then whispered, 'Like it was with him...'

The phone rang, Bill went to answer it, as Hermione sat on the bed, waiting for Bill, she felt strange. She found herself in a well-furnished room, standing up; she walked around, looking at her new surroundings. It wasn't the Pott-Grange Cafe, or the Burrow, definitely not the Dursleys house. As she walked around the place, she heard something causing her to turn around.

"Harry..."

Sitting near a window was a woman with long bright red hair and bright emerald green eyes; she was in a rocker, hands on her pregnant stomach. A man with short raven hair and dark brown eyes stood beside her, a smile on his face. Hermione tried to think about who they were.

"Harry...?" he asked. "How about naming the baby? What'll you do if it's not a boy, Lily?"

The name struck Hermione like lighting, Lily, that was the name of his mother, him, the one she loved so dearly, who died because of her.

"It will definitely be a boy, James," Lily said. "My instincts are usually right. I just know, my little Harry..."

Lily... James... Hermione finally began to realize where she was. This was his past, when he lived with his parents; before Voldemort killed them and made him live with his only other family, the Dursleys. As she held her hand as reach out to them, she heard a scream and turned around. Lily was now kneeling on the ground and holding a baby covered in a blanket in her arms. The baby had a puff of black hair on its head; Hermione realized who the baby was.

"Please!!" she was screaming, tears in her eyes. "Not Harry, not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!! Not Harry, please no, take me! Kill me instead!!"

"Stand aside, silly girl," a familiar voice said that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "I have business with this child..."

Casting the Killing Curse on Lily, Hermione stared at the cloaked figure standing in the room and turning to the small baby, who was now crying loudly at the death of his mother. Hermione gasped, she wanted to protect the baby, but she couldn't move. She just stood there, her hand on the handle of her sword. The area changed, Hermione was now in a small neighborhood. An overweight fat boy was teasing a slightly skinny thin boy.

The boy had short raven black hair and bright emerald green eyes; he was trying to get his glasses back from the fat boy. Hermione just stared at the scene, from when he lived with the Dursleys. She could feel James and Lily behind her; slowly she removed her hand from her sword. James and Lily both placed a hand on her shoulders. Tears streamed down Hermione's face, as she turned around, she was back in Bill's office.

Bill came in, handing Hermione the goggles, he said, "The scar is permanent, you know right?"

Hermione nodded, putting the goggles around her neck, Bill sat down in front of her, he asked, "Hermione, Ron was on the phone. He said to ask if you have visited his grave recently."

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Bill, when I'm with James, I feel like I'm with him. It's like he's there, right beside me. I love him, more than anything."

"I know," Bill said.

Standing up, she simply bowed at the oldest Weasley and left. Hermione stopped by the flower shop and brought a bouquet of flowers, and then went to Hogwarts Castle. She made a quick stop at the graveyard in the school yard. Setting the bouquet on the ground, Hermione stared at the coffin and recalled what happened two years ago, as she did, her geostimga filled her body with pain again.

Falling to her knees, Hermione gripped her right arm, trying to ignore the pain her geostimga was giving her. So many image of a raven haired boy with deep emerald green eyes filled her mind, soon she felt nothing. She stood up, and looked around. The only people with her were Lily and James, salmon smiles on their faces.

_"Lily... James..." _Hermione turned away from them, whispering softly. _"I'm sorry for what happened to your son..."_

_"It's not your fault..."_ She could hear James say, but she saw the grounds return. As soon as Hermione knew she was back on the ground, she heard Lily said, _"Quit blaming yourself, Hermione….."_

Hermione walked to the hospital wing, and found McGonagall lying on her bed, staring out her window. She cleared her throat and McGonagall turned to her, smiling.

She sat up straight and patted the edge of her bed for Hermione to sit down, which she did. McGonagall smiled, Hermione had changed a lot since she last saw her two years ago, not only did just her appearance and attitude changed, but also she was surprised Hermione ran her own business.

"So, how's the hero of both the muggle and magical world?" McGonagall asked, Hermione turned to the window, looking out to the scenery. McGonagall sighed; placing her hand upon Hermione's gloved hand and staring into her sad empty eyes. "I'm kidding, but really how are you doing?"

"Fine….." Hermione answered, turning to McGonagall. "It's alright."

Smiling, McGonagall gently wrapped her arms around Hermione and softly cried. Hermione could feel the wetness of her former teacher's tears; she closed her eyes and started to cry as well, wrapping her arms around McGonagall also. They stayed in that position until the nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, entered the room, she smiled at Hermione. Asking Hermione if she wanted to check, the black clad brunette simply stood up and took off the pad on her shoulder, letting her only sleeve drop to the ground.

Only Poppy gasped at what she saw on Hermione's right arm, a large dark blurry mark completely covered her upper right arm, but what McGonagall noticed on her upper right arm was a thin light green ribbon tied around her arm and over the mark. She did heard that Hermione also wore a ribbon in his memory, but she wasn't told where she wore it.

"So the rumors of you having the stimga are true, then," McGonagall said, sighing. Hermione simply nodded, Pompey just started to examine the brunette, feeling around on her Geostimga arm. The room was quiet while the nurse checked Hermione's infected arm. Right after, Hermione's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"I never thought I'd be the one who catch you when you finally answered,"_ a female voice answered on the other line. _"Hagrid has a package for you to deliver, in London, no doubt. Do it tomorrow, it's getting pretty late anyway."_

"Alright, Ginny." Hermione nodded at her friend said. "I'm heading over to my place, and head over to Hagrid's tomorrow."

_"How 'bout you come back to the bar?"_ Ginny asked. _"Denzel keeps asking where you are. Just come back already... Please..."_

"..." Hermione simply closed her cell phone and put it away. She reattached her fallen sleeve and walked out of the room, leaving the headmistress and the nurse in silent surprise. While she walked out to Fenrir, she didn't even turn to stare at the graves, but as soon as she passed the ivory white grave, she started to run toward her motorcyle. Sighing, she put the googles on, and left the village, wishing she could left the scars that her friends and teachers placed in her all behind, especially all the memories of a boy with raven black hair and deep bright emerald green eyes, all those memories caused the deepest scars in her.

She just rode off to a place no one knew about, it was a abandon old church, parking Fenrir right in front of it, Hermione dismouted and took her goggles, walking up to the double doors. Opening them slightly, she sighed and looked around, the stained glass window lit the wooden floor with their color glass, walking the aisle, Hermione came up to a beautiful flower garden, the flowers were white and yellow lilies mixed in with bright yellow tulips. Kneeling down on her knees, Hermione gently stroked the petals of one of the flowers.

A few years ago, she stumbled upon the church and started the garden in the church, her two best friends helped her keep the garden growing. Standing up, Hermione walked over to a small bedding sheet with a blanket on the end, taking her gloves as she did so. Once she sat down on the sheet, Hermione tossed her gloves and took her boots off. The brunette sighed, grabbing the blanket to cover herself, and fell asleep, trying not to think about a certain person.

* * *

Back at Potter's Final Heaven, Ginny just stood in front of the phone in Hermione's room, holding the receiver in her hand, ingoring the dial tone it was making. She was still in her daytime clothes, minus the gloves and boots. How could Hermione just hang up like that? Why didn't she just return the bar? Sighing, she hung up the phone and walked out of the room, heading toward her own. She past the room that Marlene and Denzel shared, only slightly hearing her brother read a bedtime story at his daughter.

She got to her room and collasped onto her bed, Ginny looked out her window, staring up at the star filled sky. Hermione probably wasn't returning to the bar because of the village and even the school held too many memories of the one she loved so dear. Hearing a slight knock on her door, she looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway. Ginny smiled and sat up on her bed, Ron was still in his daytime clothes, but minus the robe and shoes. He walked over the bed and sat next to his sister.

"Talked to Hermione about Hargrid's delivery?" he said, turning over his sister.

"Yeah, but she won't return to the bar," Ginny told him, staring down at the floor. "It's probably because the village and the school hold too many memories of him."

Ron sighed, he looked up at the ceiling. "It's also because she keep blaming herself for his death, but only she would realize it's not her fault."

The room was quiet, Ginny stood up and walked to a large shuriken she kept in the corner of the room, gently touching the tip. Feeling soft tears fill her eyes, she didn't even bother trying to dry her eyes and let the tears fall upon her shuriken. Ron also started to cry, Denzel watched his two protectors from the doorway as they mourned and remembered the loss of their friend he heard so much about.

'Hermione... where are you...' he whispered.

Waiting outside was two of the strange boys that appeared, Lucius and Peter. Kad had gone off to plan his attack the next time he encountered Hermione, their Sister. More than anything in the world, the three brothers wanted to bring back Big Brother and Father, especially when they heard the news that their own Sister killed Big Brother. There was a certain cell in Hermione's body that connected her to the brothers, and they believed she knew where Father was. After the attack on McGonagall, they had attacked Draco Malfoy, president of the Pure Magi Restoration Company, he was the one who told them that Hermione probably had what they were looking for.

"When the time is right, you take care of the boy," Lucius told Peter, turning to him. "I'll take care of the girl." Peter nodded and said, "Payback for taking Father away from us!" holding a fist high in the air. Lucius smirked and nodded at his brother's comment.

"Payback, indeed..."

* * *

Please, R&R!


End file.
